Portable electronic devices have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth® capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs, or tablet computers are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. A touch-sensitive input device, such as a touchscreen display, is particularly useful on handheld devices, which are small and may have limited space for user input and output.
Improvements in electronic devices with touch-sensitive displays are desirable.